


Heat

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam doesn't like hot weather... usually</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

“The movie was terrible but at least the theater had air conditioning.” Adam hated hot weather and the forecast of another week of humidity and temperatures in the high nineties made him cranky and short tempered. 

“The loft is a little cooler than your place,” Kurt reminded him gently, wishing he could offer more. Neither of them could afford to leave the city like Rachel and Santana had, nor could they afford a hotel. Even if they could, there was no guarantee that the city-wide brown outs wouldn’t be felt there too.

The parks were too crowded and with no breeze, they weren’t much cooler than being inside. At least Kurt’s loft offered cool showers and the option to wear very little clothing.

“I’m glad neither of us has to work this weekend.” Kurt brushed his hand lightly against Adam’s but didn't take his hand. Adam had rebuffed Kurt's touches earlier and, although Kurt understood, Kurt missed the physical contact. He hoped he could do something about that once they were back at the loft.

“I’d rather be at work if it was cooler there.” Adam grumbled. They walked in silence for half a block before he sighed and offered Kurt a weak smile of apology.

Thankfully it wasn’t much farther to Kurt’s and there weren’t many people on the street. They took the elevator that Kurt usually avoided, just to save the effort of walking up four flights of stairs. It wasn’t any warmer in the elevator than the rest of the building but they stood in opposite corners and stared at the numbers, impatient to be home.

Kurt had a plan but he wasn’t sure how Adam would respond. Things weren't exactly strained between them but Kurt had been busy recently, taking on a side project in addition to his jobs and the assignments for his summer classes. He was still trying to catch up for his late entry to NYADA but the three classes he was taking now should accomplish that. He’d been very reluctant to take on anything else, but the temptation had been too great and in just a moment, he’d find out if Adam appreciated his effort.

Without a word Kurt unlocked the door and slid it open, allowing Adam to enter the loft first. Whether it was his imagination or not, it did feel a little cooler there.

“That’s new,” Adam walked over to examine the latest addition to the loft. “Is this a Le Corbusier chaise?”

“Just like the one in Queer as Folk,” Kurt replied, with Adam joining in for the name of one of their favorite shows. They’d been working their way through the series again, fast forwarding parts to concentrate on the story of Brian and Justin.

“Want to try it out after your shower?” Kurt tried not to sound too hopeful, but they’d replayed the scene with Brian and Justin sharing ice cream kisses so often they could both recite it from memory. That was part of the reason Kurt had been convinced to trade some of his custom designed shirts for the chaise. It was second-hand but in good condition and it was very similar to the one in the ice cream kisses scene.

“I’d love to,” Adam assured him, giving Kurt quick kiss. He hurried off to the shower while Kurt draped a sheet over the lounge and set out a few damp wash clothes, a towel and an empty basin.

“Get comfortable,” Kurt encouraged when Adam returned wearing only his boxers and a sheepish smile. He accepted Adam’s hug eagerly before slipping away to take his turn in the shower. Kurt made it quick, hoping he’d need another shower soon. He put on a pair of loose boxers and left his towel-dry hair unstyled.

Adam was dozing on the chaise, a small smile on his face. Kurt fought the urge to touch on his way past to the kitchen where he took a small carton of vanilla ice cream from the freezer and a teaspoon from the silverware drawer. Pulling a footstool over to the side of the lounge, Kurt opened the ice cream and slid the spoon across the top, shaving off a sliver of the confection.

“I hope you’re planning on sharing,” Adam said without opening his eyes. Obliging, Kurt scooped more ice cream and ran the spoon lightly across Adam’s lips, leaving a trail of cold sweetness. Adam ran his tongue over his lips slowly, then opened his eyes.

“That’s not how the scene plays,” he reminded Kurt as he held out his arms.

“It’s hot,” Kurt pointed out reluctantly.

“Not as hot as it’s going to be,” Adam promised, wrapping his hand around Kurt’s wrist and lifting up to capture the spoon. He held it between his teeth and smiled. 

Not one to ignore such an invitation, Kurt straddled Adam, still holding the ice cream.

“This could get messy,” Kurt cautioned, his voice pitched low.

“I certainly hope so.” Adam leaned up and pressed his lips to Kurt’s, welcoming the vanilla-tinged heat.

::end::


End file.
